Of Lollipops and TopHats
by Koinu-sama
Summary: Based on 2004 film. Wanting inspiration, Willy Wonka goes into town. And he stumbles upon an interesting girl...  My first CATCF fic, so review please. Ideas for future chaps and flames are welcome. WILLY/OC


Willy Wonka was in a bit of a funk...having something of a candy-block...kinda like writer's block, accept worse. Young Charlie was currently in school, and he just couldn't sit around all day waiting for the boy to come back. So, he had decided to go out into town and see what he could find. And it wasn't until he was near an ice-cream shop...that he found something that caught his eye...he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of it...his eyes wide.

It..._she_ was the most peculiar human being he had ever seen. She was young, a bit on the slender side...she had an over-sized bright rainbow striped sweater, black leggings, bright blue leg warmers and dainty little black shoes. She looked like a human dressed as a lollipop. But what was most disturbing, was the massive pair of green and orange head-phones upon her head of messy blonde hair...and she was dancing all over the side walk without a care in the world like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. She bounced over to the ice-cream stand, and got a chocolate ice-cream cone...proceeding to dance around while she ate it...earning strange looks from those who passed her. It was only when she spotted him that she realized he had been staring.

The girl blinked, staring at him, her head tilting to the side as she looked at him, licking her ice-cream cone.

Uncomfortable, he turned and walked the other way. But it was only a matter of moments before she appeared in front of him, holding out an ice-cream cone identical to hers whilst she took a lick of her own ice cream cone. Her headphones were no longer over her ears, and were instead hanging around her neck.

"Ice-cream?"

He stared at her, before hesitantly taking the ice-cream..._she really did look like a lollipop..._

She pranced along beside him, cheerfully eating her ice-cream.

He took a lick, looking at the chocolate concoction in irritation as it began to drip. "This is the very reason I invented ice-cream that doesn't go runny."

The girl looked at him in surprise...before giggling. "Who would want a silly thing like that?"

He was slightly offended. "Silly? That's preposterous, it is pure genius I'll have you know."

She shook her head and scrunched up her nose. "Nuh-uh."

He glanced at her, frowning. "If it didn't melt, then you could savor the chocolate for a longer period of time, without having to worry about getting it everywhere."

"Ice-Cream is _supposed _to be messy. Do you know why? Because the mess is half the fun." she said, beaming up at him.

"Why are you following me anyway?" he asked after a moment, somewhat prickly.

She simply smiled at him. "You're really weird."

* * *

Willy Wonka didn't know what it was about this...person...but she seemed so...so _different. _Normally he wasn't a people sort of person...but every time he looked at her all he saw was a lollipop...darn fluorescent colors...so it was kind of hard to be irritated with her. Not to mention...she was downright _fascinating. _The two of them had been testing out certain candy shops...and she came up with ideas as to what would make them better. He was quite impressed with her knowledge of the world of sweets...the girl seeming to have quite a sweet-tooth too. It was then that he realized that he still didn't know her name..._and he had spent nearly half the day with her! _He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and she simply looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"What is your name?" he asked, semi-awkwardly.

She blinked, looking over at him...before she giggled. "Anna-Beth Williams." she paused. "What's yours?"

"Willy Wonka." he stated after a moment's hesitation.

She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head and furrowing her brows. "Willy Wonka? Like the candy? That's weir-" her eyes widened as she realized just who she had spent the day with...she sat there gaping at him for what seemed like eternity. "Y-You...you're...? WOW!" she squealed, her eyes lighting up like christmas trees. "THAT'S AMAZING! I knew you were special the moment I saw you. WOW! I can't believe I spent half the day with the most famous candy-man in the history of awesome and I didn't even realize it! Oh my gosh...WOW! This is so cool!" she said in a rush, bouncing up and down in excitement. "If I had known this would happen I would have come here a lot sooner. I came here for vacation to see your factory...but I never imagined I would actually get to see you in person! Nevermind the fact that I spent so much time with you!"

Willy seemed somewhat startled by her outburst...she was so passionate. And the way she was looking up at him...such pure admiration...his chest kind of swelled with pride.

And all at once her energy seemed to desert her...and she looked up at him hopefully. "D-Do you think that maybe...if you don't mind...that maybe...just maybe I could see your factory?" she asked meekly. "Ever since I was little I wanted to see what it was like...just a little peek...maybe?"

He stared at her.

She noticed the look and became a little panicked. "O-Oh...if you don't want me to then that's okay too. I just thought that since I didn't have anything to lose that I might as well ask..." she said nervously.


End file.
